Worrying for Love
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Catherine get into a terrible accident and Diggs blames himself, thinking that he could have done something to prevent it.


**Hey everyone and welcome to my first Cats and Dogs story. I noticed that there aren't many stories about Cats and Dogs, so I decided to help by contributing. So here you go.**

**I do not own Cats and Dogs.**

**Worrying for Love**

**By**

**Tealfeather**

Diggs paced the hallway, back and forth, as sweat dripped from his skin soaking his fur. His tail wagged from left to right, shaking him in the process, as his eyes frantically looked around. The normally cool and relaxed German Shepard, who can go through any problem that faced him, was panicking in the inside as worry and fear flowed through his veins. Trying to handle the situation he stopped dead in his tracks and took in long and deep breaths, hoping that it could help him calm down. But he growled in frustration, for it didn't help, and started pacing once more.

"She's going to be fine." He told himself, before repeating it. "She's going to be fine."

He then glanced towards the double doors in front of him and kept a steady gaze upon them. His eyes were locked towards them, as if he was having a staring contest.

His brain was telling him that he should go in, but he knew that he shouldn't. 'I would only disturb them.' He thought. 'Besides, they know what they're doing. Right?'

Shaking his head, he continued pacing once more.

"I shouldn't have let this happen…" He muttered to himself. "…I should have been faster."

His eyes were filled with nervousness as he feared what will happen to his feline friend once those doors open. He usually never worried this much when any member of the team was injured, for he knew that the medical team could handle it, but for some odd reason he felt his heart breaking apart during those precious moments of not knowing of his friends condition.

He paused once more as he stared at the wall. His memories suddenly brought him back to the moment that caused this. The moment he wished he would never see again. The moment that he wished to forget.

* * *

_It was normal mission, like any other. Diggs and the rest of the team was assigned to arrest a well-known cat terrorist, who had plans to break apart cat and dog cooperation by bombing an annual convention. But the intelligence branch manages to find him first before he could have done it and sent their team to capture him._

_At first the plan went according to plan, the target was trapped inside the warehouse, that he used as his base of operations, and was about to be arrested when suddenly out of nowhere a loud bang echoed around them._

_Diggs looked around him, but he couldn't see anything through the smoke that now surrounded the room. But once it started to clear he could see a gigantic hole, leading out towards the darkness of the noght, on the wall and the cat terrorist escaping through it._

_He then saw Butch raising though the hole, followed by Catherine and Seamus, and soon followed._

_"Hey kid…" He head Butch call to him. "…I want you and Catherine to stay close on his tail. Me and Seamus are going to try and cut him off before he get too far."_

_Diggs nodded in response as he watched the two break left before going out of sight. He then looked at Catherine, who had a small grin on her face._

_"First one to catch him wins." She said before racing off._

_That was one thing he liked about her. Ever since their first mission together, Catherine tended to show a lot of competitiveness, especially towards him. Of course he didn't mind to have a little competition and he always wanted to show himself off towards her._

_Ever since Kitty Galore their friendship has blossomed and the normal cat hating dog was transformed to a dog that started to like cats. But for some reason he liked Catherine a little bit more._

_"Hey wait for me!" He called as he shifted to full gear to try and catch up to both their target and her._

_He swerved left and right, to avoid the obstacle in front of him, as he kept his eye trained on both cats. He could see that Catherine was getting closer to the terrorist cat, so he tried to go faster. But to no avail, Catherine was just more agile and faster than him._

_With one giant leap, he could see her fly through the air and fall right on top of their target. They rolled over for a while, but soon stopped in the middle of an asphalt rode._

_"Got you." He heard her say as she kept him pinned down._

_But the terrorist cat just smiled and shook his head._

_"But no for long." He said, before pulling something out of his belt, using his paw, and throwing it. There was a temporary blinding flash that forced Diggs to close his eyes and look away._

_The next thing Diggs saw was the terrorist cat running away and Catherine swaying dizzily in the middle of the road. He watched her as she tried to regain her balance and rub her head in pain._

_"Are you alright?" He called out as he started walking towards her._

_"Yeah I think I am…" She said. "…now come on we need to…"_

_ She wasn't able to finish her sentence when suddenly out of nowhere a loud horn came from behind._

_Diggs looked towards his left to see a pair of headlights heading towards him. He paused for a while not knowing what to do as his heart pause._

_He then heard a loud thud before the air was filled with Catherine's wails and yowls of pain._

* * *

Diggs snapped out of his flashback and felt a small stream of tears leak from his eyes. He blamed himself for that accident and knew that if he reacted immediately, then Catherine wouldn't be in this situation.

"This is all my fault!" He wept turning away from the doors. "If I didn't just stand there then…"

"Ehem." He suddenly heard a voice from behind.

So he wiped the tears from his eyes, with his right paw, and turned to face an orange she-cat, that was wearing a white cap with a red cross in the middle.

"Ummmm….yes?" He said, trying to sound normal.

"Agent Diggs?" She asked.

"Yup that's me." He said trying to smile.

The cat nodded and said:

"Alright, I would just like to tell you that Agent Catherine is doing well. The medical doctor has said that she might still fell some discomfort, but other than that she will be alright."

Diggs felt relieved hearing this and wanted to scream into the sky in joy. But he kept his composure and remained calm.

"C…can I see her?" He asked, cause even though he knew she was alright, he still wouldn't sleep well until he saw her himself.

"Of course…" She said before turning around and heading towards the double doors. "…follow me."

So Diggs followed her through the doors and into a long white hallway. He passed through many door and could see through the windows many suffering cats. He suddenly realized how great a prize both M.E.O.W.S. and D.O.G.S. has to pay just to keep the world at peace.

They soon stopped at a door that had the label #45 on it. He watched as the she-cat nurse open the door and heard her say at the patient inside:

"Agent Catherine you have a visitor."

She then turned around to face Diggs and motioned for him to enter. As he was half way through he could hear the nurse whisper to his ear.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk."

Diggs gave a small smile and nodded as he entered and closed the door behind him.

His gaze soon fell upon the Russian blue cat who was lying, weakly, on the bed at the center of the room. Her fur was ruffled and slightly messy, while most of back side was wrapped with bandages. It hurt him to see her like that and he wished that the accident never happened.

He slowly approached her without saying a word, for he didn't know what to say. As he approached she lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were half closed, showing that she was still weak, but Diggs could see the strength hidden within her as she tried to show no pain.

"Hi." She said weakly, before giving a small and weary smile.

"Hey." He said trying to smile back, as he now stood in front of her bed. "You alright?"

She was about to nod her head, but felt a stiff pain and decided against it, Instead she put her head down and said:

"Yeah…just some pain in the bones and stinging, but other than that I feel fine."

Her voice tried to hide the pain within, but Diggs could sense it. It hurt him to see her like that and he still blamed himself for it. He wished he could do more to help her, but wondered what it could be. His consciousness was building up inside him and he knew that he needed to apologize.

"Hey…Catherine I need to tell you something." He said as she lifted her head to listen. He took it as I sign to go on and said:

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry in putting you through all this and it pains me to see you like this." By now tears were streaming down his eyes and he started to cry, but he manages to continue.

"I think that I should have done more to help you. I think that I should have raved out there and pick you up. But I didn't, I just stood still and watched it unfold."

"So Catherine I'm just asking if you could forgive me, even after what I didn't do to protect you." He said before looking directly at her eyes, pleading.

"Awww….Diggs." She said as he motioned him, with her tail, to come closer. Which he did, by moving to the side of the bed and putting his face near her.

"You know that it wasn't your fault." She told him. "It was just an accident and no one was to blame."

"Yeah, but…" Diggs was about to argue, but was immediately cut off by Catherine.

"Diggs…" She said firmly. "…I don't want to hear you blame yourself again."

Diggs nodded and looked down, feeling that he disappointed her.

Her expression then softened as she, stiffly, moved towards him and rubs her head against his. She gave out a loud purr before saying:

"Besides, you're a great friend to me and I could never be angry at you."

"Really?" He said looking at her. They were now face to face, their noses only a few inches away. This made Diggs slightly nervous, but he didn't try to show it right in front of her.

"Definitely." She said before moving her head forwards, making their lips touch together and Diggs blush. Although he was shocked and didn't expect that to happen, he didn't stop her and enjoyed every second of it.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it and you can help me know by reviewing. Anyways thanks reading and as always I hope to see you in my next story.**


End file.
